


Woes of a Single Dad

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flustered Pitch, Gen, Meddlesome Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emphasis on 'single'. But don't worry, Jack will fix that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woes of a Single Dad

Pitch was having none of this.

Nope nope nope.

“But it’s what people do!”

Pitch sunk down deeper into his chair, book in front of his face. He’d forgotten what he was reading but that didn’t matter right now. Right now it only mattered that he ignored Jack.

“You’re a great catch, what are you so shy about?”

Nope.

“She’d be insane to say no!”

Nope.

“I’ve seen how she looks at you!”

What?

“Jack Frost, you will desist with this line of conversation before I.. I...” and his mind went black of threats when faced with the wide, imploring eyes of Jack Frost. Of course the brat would use those innocent puppy eyes as a power for evil. 

“But she’s so pretty!”

“Jack…”

“Her festival is at Halloween and she has all that dead stuff and a lot of people find dead things scary so she’s perfect for you!”

“JACK I AM NOT ASKING LA CALAVERA CATRINA OUT ON A DATE!”

“…you know her full name,” Jack slowly smiled. “You LIKE her!”

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”


End file.
